In a rotating electric machine, AC power is supplied to stator windings, to generate a rotating magnetic field. A rotor is rotated by this rotating magnetic field. Also, the mechanical energy applied to the rotor can be converted into electric energy, and AC power can be output from coils. In this manner, the rotating electric machine functions as an electric motor or a generator. As the stator of such a rotating electric machine, there is a known structure in which terminals of segment coils are welded and connected (see PTL 1, for example).
Coils are wound around a stator manufactured in the above manner. A rotating electric machine supplies AC power to the coils, to cause the coils to generate a rotating magnetic field. The rotor is rotated by this rotating magnetic field. Also, in the rotating electric machine, the mechanical energy applied to the rotor is converted into electric energy, and AC power is output from the coils. That is, the rotating electric machine functions as an electric motor or a generator.